


Malaise Malfunctions

by 263Adder



Series: The Master's Maniacal Misadventures [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time Writing Second Person, Fluff, Reader-Insert, period, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/pseuds/263Adder
Summary: The Master made no secret of thinking human functions were ridiculous – that you needed so many hours of sleep, routine meals, toilet breaks – a period was likely held in equal derision. You were sure Time Lords had somehow perfected menstruation in a way that would only make you jealous. It was bad enough living with someone who apparently only needed one or two hours sleep every few days. Living with the alien was going to give you a complex, you were certain of it.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: The Master's Maniacal Misadventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728085
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	Malaise Malfunctions

You didn’t want to get out of bed. The thought alone made you want to pull the sheets over your head and curl into a tight ball. If you could curl into a ball that was, the unyielding pain in your back currently made that impossible.

If you didn’t get up however he would start looking for you. Which would lead to questions. Probably leading with, why is there a stain of blood on your bed? That was a question you didn’t want to face. Any more than getting out of bed.

It wasn’t a surprise really that it had caught you off guard. Living in a time machine made it difficult to keep track of your monthly cycle. It didn’t make it any less mortifying though. If you were in your own bed back home, it might not be so bad. But staining the sheets he’d given you was different. Hopefully, you could clean them up with some cold water.

With a groan, you slid out of bed. Your feet arched as soon as they connected with the unwelcomely chilly floor, but you persisted in making your way to the bathroom. Quickly changing out of your now ruined shorts, you got dressed for another day of running towards danger. Luckily, you’d thought to pack some pain killers before your latest trip in the TARDIS and took a couple to ease the coiled pain in your back and the unpleasant ache in your abdomen. Most days you didn’t bother with makeup but, not wanting your tired pallor to draw any difficult questions, you took an extra minute to put on some blush for an injection of much-needed colour. Forcing a smile, you opened the door to your room and bounded for the console.

As always, the Master was there. Tinkering away on the TARDIS, he spared you a quick glance as you headed for the kitchenette for some cereal. The last thing you need on top of your period symptoms was hunger pangs.

You didn’t speak while you sat at the rickety table, mostly covered with old, barely legible papers. When the Master focused on something he didn’t talk much unless he was monologing. Usually, you’d try to strike up a conversation, not yet comfortable sitting in silence with him, but – while a part of you was curious about what he was doing – you were too tired to try today.

While you usually liked to chatter with him, you never minded eating alone. He’d once sat with you when you ate one morning and you felt like you were an animal being watched in a nature documentary. The Master made no secret of thinking human functions were ridiculous – that you needed so many hours of sleep, routine meals, toilet breaks – a period was likely held in equal derision. You were sure Time Lords had somehow perfected menstruation in a way that would only make you jealous. It was bad enough living with someone who apparently only needed one or two hours sleep every few days. Living with the alien was going to give you a complex, you were certain of it.

Only once you had finished your meal did he acknowledge your presence.

“Make yourself useful and pass me that.” He said, pointing towards a tool he wanted.

If it were anyone else, you would ask for the magic word, but you weren’t in the mood to try your luck today.

Bending to retrieve the wrench-like item, your uterus betrayed you with an especially vicious cramp. Curling into it, you ended up on your knees and decided it was best to stay there until the spasm passed.

“Anything else, Master?” You smiled genially as you passed the item over. You dropped it into his open palm, careful to avoid skin contact – knowing the Master didn’t like it. The last time you tried to initiate physical contact, grabbing onto his arm when an explosion had taken you by surprise, he’d flinched so violently he nearly slammed into the wall behind him.

“No.” He intoned, throwing another glance your way.

You stayed where you were, body not cooperating enough to try standing yet.

“Is there something I can do for you?” The Master asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No.” You said pleasantly, sighing happily when the tension in your abdomen lessened. Gently standing you gave him another smile before walking back to your room. As soon as you crossed the threshold, your smile dropped and you sought the warm comfort of your bed, diving in and nuzzling your pillow like it was your long lost lover. There was still a patch of blood on the sheets but the brief excursion to the console room had drained you of your ability to care.

You were just beginning to drop off when your door suddenly slammed open.

Scrambling upright, you propped yourself up on your hands and watched the Master unceremoniously enter your room.

“What the hell?” You asked, your tone angrier than you would normally dare address him with.

“You’re acting bizarrely.” He stated.

“How so?” You said through gritted teeth, hoping he would write it off as justifiable irritation rather the result of pain shooting along your back.

“You didn’t annoy me.”

You huffed. “Excuse me?”

“Usually you’d be bugging me. Asking where we’re going. What we’re going to do there. Asking what I’m working on in the TARDIS. Somehow thinking your paltry mind could comprehend such things.” He said, looking around your room curiously.

“You’re annoyed that I’m not bugging you?” You drawled back, pushing yourself up so you could lean against your headboard. “Well, if you’re missing it so much…”

He ignored you, pointing to your bed. “Is that blood? Humans bleed red right? Or am I thinking of some other minor species?”

“If you’re just going to insult me, I’m going back to sleep.” You groaned, plumping the pillow beneath you more aggressively than necessary. The Master smirked in response.

He sprawled himself over the end of your bed, propping up his head with a hand. “What’s bothering you pet? Are you malfunctioning? Your species is so delicate, I know.”

“You know, you’re in the perfect position for me to kick you in the face.” You threatened, bending your knee.

A shit-eating grin was not what you needed right now. “You’re so sweet.” He baited, tugging on your ankle and settling your leg back down on the bed. You weren’t used to him touching you and it seemed your body’s natural response to this was a burningly bright blush – talk about betrayal. It didn’t help that he kept his hand there, his thumb lightly stroking the soft skin around your heel. The last time you saw him touch someone he was threatening to choke them to death; you’d never imagined he could be so gentle, let alone you. “So?”

“So?” You replied, cursing yourself as your voice came out far too huskily.

“The blood?” He prompted.

You pulled a face.

“If you don’t tell me what’s the matter, I must presume you’re hiding a serious injury from me and carry out an inspection of your persons.” He warned, suddenly yanking your ankle and pulling you from your upright position down onto your back. You scrambled to correct yourself.

“I’m fine.” You protested, brushing the hair away from your face. As your hands smoothed past your skin you realised it was burning hot meaning your blush had only intensified. How mortifying. “Wouldn’t mind a little privacy though.”

“If you think I’m leaving, you’re delusional.” He said thinly. “And unless you’re planning on walking out into the time vortex, you’re not going anywhere either. Explain the blood.”

You groaned, pressing your palms over your eyes. “I thought you were the intelligent one! I mean, are you serious? I’m blushing, there’s blood on my sheets and I could barely walk before without collapsing.”

“Ah, I see. You had a night of vigorous, and somewhat kinky, lovemaking.” The Master suggested wryly, though he now understood.

Your next groan was more pained. Tearing your ankle free of his grasp, you pulled your knees up to your chest and hid your face against them.

“Seriously. A period has made you this irate?” He said, unimpressed.

“I am not in the mood to be teased.” You grumbled into your knees.

“It’s a perfectly natural bodily function.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure you’re about to tell me how stupid it is and how it’s proof of my species’ inferiority.”

“I think I’ve got enough evidence to confirm that already.” He chuckled, moving up the bed. He prised the hands from your face, holding them tightly so you couldn’t hide again. “There’s no need to suffer in silence you know. Or to get arsy with me.”

You pouted. “I wasn’t _arsy_. Not until you broke into my room anyway and then it was completely justified.”

“My TARDIS, my rules. Or do I need to remind you of that, pet?”

For a split second, you could have sworn he directed that threat at your lips but his eyes were back on yours in an instant, so you dismissed it as your imagination playing tricks.

Letting your shoulders slump you gave in. “My back hurts. And my cramps are bad. And I’m exhausted.” You listed, falling backwards onto the bed. He released your hands as you went, looking down at you in amusement. The rest of your list was muttered into your pillow. “And I want salty food. And a milkshake. And I want to sleep until this is all over.”

“Would your majesty care for anything else?” The Master responded sardonically.

“A puppy to cuddle?”

You laughed at his expression of disgust. “Where did I lose you, with the puppy or a cuddle? A puppy is this animal we have on Earth…”

“I’m well aware.” He sighed, secretly pleased you were back to teasing him. Your lack of interest had disturbed him earlier – for a brief second misinterpreting it as a disinterest in him, before realising that was ridiculous and that there was clearly something else afoot.

“Oh yeah, genius. I remember. Okay, so a cuddle…”

“I preferred it when you were quiet.”

Rolling your head against the pillow, you gave him a mischievous smile. “I think you care really.”

“You are _not_ getting a puppy. If you try to sneak one on here, I’ll skin it alive.”

You cooed at the threat. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Let’s not find out, shall we?” He decided. “And before you even try to ask, no I’m not cuddling you. You can pout all you want to.”

Immediately you retracted your lip, not even realising you’d stuck it out in the first place.

“Get some rest. I’ll take us somewhere to eat in a bit. You can have all the salt, fat and sugar-laden foods you want. But don’t expect me to hold back your hair when you vomit later.”

“Milkshakes?” You asked optimistically.

With a sigh, wondering what he had come to, he agreed.

“You’re the best, Master.”

That made him grin. “You’re a pretty good pet yourself. In fact, give me a little time and I bet I can even teach you how to play dead and fetch the newspaper.”

Your pillow hit him squarely in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, this is my first time writing in the second person since secondary school and I don't even want to think about how long ago that is now. This is also only my third work about the Master, so I'm still working on my characterisation. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone <3


End file.
